If You See Him
by Wendi Jo Harper
Summary: Ginny understands why he left her alone...but that doesn't make it easier on either of them. Will they survive this forced separation?


Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling. The song is performed by Brooks & Dunn and Reba McEntire. And this is my first songfic. Please review.

Ginny Weasley watched her brother and best friend packing a small bag each, knowing she had to stay behind while they went to help Harry. She hated it, but somehow she understood that he needed to know that she was safe. It was the reason he'd ended their relationship.

Somehow the knowledge didn't make anything easier.

Ron turned, looking so serious and brave, and tears sprang to Ginny's eyes. He was the youngest of her brothers, closest to her in age, and he'd always been the light-hearted and temperamental one. Ron wasn't a child anymore. None of them were, but it hadn't struck Ginny until she looked into his eyes.

"Oh, Ron!" she cried, throwing herself at her brother. She sobbed in his arms as Hermione patted her back to comfort her. The older two exchanged a look that spoke volumes. They'd discussed whether or not to allow Ginny to go, because they knew Harry needed her. Gone were the days of making jokes about love, and both knew the love between Ginny and Harry was real.

"It's going to be okay, Gin," he said quietly as her sobs subsided. "We're going to come back."

"All of you?" she demanded, and they all knew she was asking whether Harry would return.

"I give you my word as your big brother, I will bring him home."

Molly stood in the door, watching and listening to the youngest of her children. She'd long known they would grow up, but she was quite ready for the proof. She thought back to her friends and family during the first war with Voldemort, and felt a familiar lump in her throat. She wanted to end the whole mess so her babies could be safe, but she knew that wasn't possible.

"You two had better get a move on," she said quietly. "Harry's waiting."

Ron passed Ginny to his mum, who held her daughter tightly. Ginny looked up at the two leaving.

"Tell Harry…tell him I'm okay, and that I'll see him soon. Tell him that I love him."

"We will," Hermione promised.

After the two of them apparated, Ginny began sobbing all over again.

_If you see him, tell him I'm doing fine._

_How am I doing? Sometimes it's hard to tell._

_I still miss him more than ever but please don't say a word._

_If you see him._

_If you see him._

Harry and his friends were stopping in a small wizarding town to restock their supplies, when Ron said he wanted to find a regular post owl to send a letter home. Ginny's face immediately came to Harry's mind when he thought of home, and the sudden ache in his heart made it hard to breathe.

"Tell Ginny…" he started.

Ron nodded and glanced at Hermione. "I know, mate."

Harry seemed angry, but he calmed himself. "I miss her, you know. Sometimes I can barely tell whether I'm happy or sad that she's safe at Hogwarts."

His companions nodded, knowing how hard it was to love someone.

"She loves you, Harry," Hermione told him. "And she knows you'll come back."

"I just wish I could do something, anything to hold her again for just a little while."

Ron nodded, unconsciously making a fist. He looked over at Hermione, who stared at him with an easily readable expression. They both knew how the other felt, but they couldn't be together until everything was done. They never even said it out loud.

Harry saw the look that passed between his friends and sighed. Somehow, he was going to have to beat Voldemort. He had to for his friends…he had to for Ginny.

"Ron," he said quietly. "When you send a letter to your folks, and to Ginny…tell her that I'll be back for her. Tell her I miss her, and tell her I love her."

He walked away, and Hermione tucked her hand into Ron's.

"He's just got to win, Ron," she whispered.

_If you see her, tell her I'm doing fine._

_If you want to, say that I think of her from time to time._

_Ask her if she ever wonders where we both went wrong. _

_If you see her._

_If you see her_

It was almost finished. Harry had destroyed the last Horcrux, and was searching for Voldemort. Ron and Hermione had been with him every step of the way, but his mind was always on Ginny. He missed her so much that some days he thought he'd be driven mad by it.

It was raining the night he awoke from a dream of Ginny in a wedding dress. His arms ached with wanting to hold her, knowing he wouldn't be able to until he had complete his mission.

"I'm working on it, Ginny," he whispered to the summer storm.

_Oh I still want her._

Ginny cried herself to sleep every night, and the girls in her dorm knew it. No one tried to comfort her, because they all knew the only comfort she could have would be to have Harry back again.

She hugged her pillow to her and hiccupped softly, listening to the rain pound the window.

"Harry, come home…"

_And I still need him so._

Molly read the letters she'd received from Ron and Ginny. Ginny missed Harry, and Harry missed Ginny…and Voldemort was still alive.

Their frustration was easy to read. They were beginning to lose their grip on their emotions from wanting to see each other so badly.

_Oh I don't know why we let each other go._

Harry stood outside the Burrow, staring up at Ginny's bedroom. Ron and Hermione were inside, but Harry just couldn't go in. If he went in, he knew he wouldn't want to leave. How could he go on knowing that she was there and miserable without him? How could he leave knowing that everything that made life worth living was here? It was miserable but he had to do it.

As he stared up at the window, the light came on, and a familiar figure stood in the glow.

_If you see her, tell her the light's still on for her._

Ginny knew that if Ron and Hermione were there, Harry wouldn't be far. She left the rest of her family in the kitchen and went to her room. As she stared out the window, she saw him at the edge of the garden and her heart constricted. She wanted to run out the door and into his arms.

She knew it wasn't wise, or possible to go to him yet. Harry had so much to do, and she'd rather be caught by death eaters than stand in the way of that.

She flipped on her light so that he knew she was there. She stood there staring at him, hoping he knew how she felt.

_Nothing's changed; deep down the fire still burns for him._

Ginny heard the crashing outside the castle. Neville ran into the common room, panting and looking around desperately.

"Ginny!" he cried. "Voldemort is here, and the death eaters have orders to come after you!"

She leapt off the sofa and ran for the portrait hole. "Get everyone who can fight down to help the teachers!"

Neville and Ginny raced through the castle toward the room of requirement. She crossed through the wall three times before the door appeared. She slipped into the room in which she wanted to hide, looking back at Neville.

"Be careful!" she breathed intensely. "I know Harry will come, watch for him."

Neville nodded at his friend. "Stay in here and wait."

"I'd wait for the rest of my life if I had to," she said, allowing a tear to slip down her cheek. "For him."

_And even if it takes forever, say I'll still be here. _

It had been hours since the fighting began, and now it had been quiet for longer than Ginny wanted to think about. She peeked through the door, and stepped into the hall. People were shouting from far away, but it sounded like shouts for help.

"Harry," she gasped.

_If you see him. _

Harry stumbled away from the Hogwarts quidditch pitch. Behind him, Hermione was sobbing in Ron's arms. Ron was holding onto her as though he were drowning and she was his line to the surface.

Harry continued to the school, even though blood dripped from him left arm. He had to find Ginny.

_If you see her. _

"Where's Harry?" she cried out to everyone she saw. "Please, have you seen Harry? Where was he fighting?"

No one could tell her, and she ran for the front doors.

_If you see him. _

He was nearing the entrance now. People were everywhere, most injured.

"Where is Ginny," he started asking. "Was she safe? Was Ginny hurt?"

Neville stood up. "I hid her Harry, just liked you asked me to."

Harry nodded curtly and headed for the doors, as fast as he could move.

_If you see her._

The doors burst open, stopping Harry in his tracks. Standing in them was Ginny, hair a mess, eyes red and swollen from crying, thinner than she'd ever been - but to Harry there was no more beautiful sight. She gave a cry filled with pain and longing and they flew at each other. Neither one of them could tell if lightning struck or if their love swelled and crashed together in that moment.

"Don't ever leave me again, Harry," Ginny ordered, tears streaming from her eyes.

Harry kissed her, pouring his heart into that one expression. "Never again."


End file.
